


No! She is not a backstabber!

by Tesla_HW_Writer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Eve is not a Backstabber!, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Fun, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Pancakes, Saving the World, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 15:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer
Summary: A month after Lex's death, Lena is alone in her home office facing a boring video conference with Europe. She prayed for a god intervention as Kara and Alex aren't available to save her. When she is about to give up, someone banged at her door as if the devil was after them. Will she open the door or ignore it? Who could be behind it?The only reason for this one-shot is to remind people that EVE IS NOT A BACKSTABBER *Katie Mcgrath entered the group chat*![risk of spoil season 4]





	No! She is not a backstabber!

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is based on the last scene of Supergirl season 4 final episode, Katie Mcgrath clear point of view on Andrea's character. "She is not a backstabber!". Also based on words or actions that happened at Ultimates 2019. It's more of a fluffy tiny joke that something really serious. I wanted to make people smile and say thank you to the Nikazie family.  
> Have fun!!  
> Tesla. HW.

**_A month after Lex Luthor’s presumed death – National City – Lena’s flat._ **

            National City was already sleeping when Lena, in her home office, began to nurse her second whisky glass. She had a videoconference with Europe and her whisky was starting to not be enough. She was hoping for some god intervention but sadly, Kara or Supergirl wasn’t around anymore after the Supergirl’s talk, Alex was stuck at the DEO and cancelled their weekly “Kara do not hate you!” talk and Sam, in Metropolis, was stuck with her on the same videoconference. She was about to give up and invent a fake phone call when someone banged on her door. She tried to ignore it at first, but the visitor didn’t seem to give up. She excused herself and disconnected the conversation, noting in the corner of her mind to send a “sorry” gift to Sam.

 

“Yes, I’m here, two seconds!” Groaned Lena while the banging continued.

 

            When she opened the door, she didn’t have time to react and a groaning body fell at her feet. There was blood, a lot of blood. Without thinking, Lena dropped on the floor. Her first thought was to freak out when she saw the long blond curls.

 

“Kara…”

“Lena.” Mumbled the young woman.

“Eve? My god, what happened?” Said Lena terrified.

“Lex…”

 

            She was out of it, the next second. Lena worked on autopilot. She closed the door and ran around her flat to pick everything she needed for Eve. She put a pillow under her head and opened her first aids kit. Eve was bleeding from her side. She didn’t care what her friends would think but she needed Alex knowledge and calm right now. While her right hand was trying to keep the wound from bleeding out, her left hand was calling the older Danvers.

 

“Lena, I really don’t have time, right now.”

“There is a lot of blood. I don’t know what to do. I need your help. I wouldn’t call if I could do otherwise. Please. I have no one else.” Said Lena without taking a breath.

“Ok. Ok. Breathe I’m on my way.”

 

            Lena tried to remember what she had learned by observing Alex at the DEO or during her free hours when she was sneaking in the med class, but her brain was lost in the fog. She could be a scientist in a lab working on medical trials and researches but when it was about people she knew or cared about she was feeling useless.

 

“Eve. Talk to me. Why did you come? They are looking for you everywhere. It’s dangerous for you to be here.”

“Lex…”

“He is dead. I killed him.” Whispered Lena trying to reassure Eve.

“No… Alive… I didn’t… I… Lena.” Her voice was weaker and weaker.

“I’m here.” She said getting closer to Eve's ear. “I know why you did it. I know everything. I found the letter. I’ve read your words.  Please, Eve, stay with me! Don’t leave me. Not now!”

“I’m sorry…”

 

            Lena was about to answer when Alex barged into the room. She stopped right on the spot when she realised that the problem was Eve Tessmacher. She looked to Lena with shock.

 

“You’ve asked me to come for her? What did you do?”

“I did nothing. She knocked on my door, bleeding out on my doorstep. Can we fight over this point later? I need your help.”

 

            Alex kneeled on the ground and opened Eve shirt. The wound was impressive but less fatal than it seemed. Eve needed to be treated rapidly to avoid any complications. Lena ran to the wall on the far right of her flat. She pushed it. The wall pivoted to let appeared a secret room. Lena started to prepare the bed where Alex would lie down Eve. The young DEO agent was surprised by all the technology in the room but keep it quiet. Her eyes must have betrayed her because Lena felt the need to explain the why of this room.

 

“I install it for Supergirl when she once crashed on my balcony after she solar flared. I wanted her to be safe after she didn’t trust the DEO.”

 

            Lena had recreated the DEO med-bay almost identically except the size. While Alex was trying to extract the bullet from Eve flank, Lena explained that she kept it secret to protect her chosen family against her blood family. She wanted to be sure that no matter what happens with the government or the DEO, Lex or Lilian would never have access to this place.

 

“I can’t believe I’m saving your back…”

“She is not a backstabber!”

“Ok! Ok. And done!” Concluded Alex with a proud smile.

 

            Eve was sedated and safe for the moment. Her life would go better once the night will be over. Lena offered a drink to Alex and sat down in the living room. Lena sat on the couch in a way, she always had an eye on Eve.

 

“What happened between you and Eve? You are not the kind of person who forgives that easily.”

“She didn’t betray me. I mean… It doesn’t look like what it is.”

“She drugged you, stole your work and researches, fell in love with your brother and helped him to escape the police.”

“Sometimes good people make bad decisions for very good reasons.”

“Like hiding that they are Supergirl.”

“Exactly.”

“Except Supergirl doesn’t kill.”

 

            Lena drank her glass in one take and went to her office. When she came back, she gave an envelope to Alex and invited her to read the letter inside. The handwriting was elegant and net. The older Danvers hesitated at first. Seeing Lena focusing on refilling her glass, she felt intruding in her secret garden. She asked one last time if Lena was ok with it and the young Luthor explained it was the only way for her to explain the entire situation without breaking down. Alex accepted the request and focused on the letter making sure to not miss a word.

 

_Dear Lena,_

_My beautiful soul, my wild mind, my generous heart, I’m writing you this if one day our paths have to go in a different direction. I feel my heart aching writing you these words but I have to. I want you to understand why and how I’m ended up following that path of all. I’m sitting alone in this room, far away from you. I know that soon, we will meet again but a glass wall will be separating us. So please read these words as my ultimate promise._

_Since the day we’ve met, you’ve taken me under your wings and made sure that I had everything to be happy. You pushed me toward my dreams, my true self and made me fall so hard for you, I could cross the universe for you, I could die for you even if I know you wouldn’t agree with it. I would do anything for you and it’s how Alexander got me in his web. For now, he is only threatening me, but I know that one day, he will understand. I know that one day, he will ask me to do something I won’t be able to do. One day, he will use you against me, he will use your life to get mine and I can’t accept it. I can’t let you die without fighting. I would do anything to protect you, that is why I’m writing these words, today. I will fight for you, your freedom and your love until my last breath._

_My soft dark sun, no matter what happens, no matter what I do or say. No matter Lex try with you, do not let him get you. I would never survive if something happens to you. I loved every second we’d shared in your lab, my place or yours. I will cherish every laugh, every smile, every moment we’d shared in secret. Every time, I was with you, just Lena, no work, no boss or Luthor. Just you and me. My last thought, my last smile, my last word will be yours, always. Please never forget this,_

_Je t’aime de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme. Ne perd jamais la flamme, ma belle Esmeralda.*_

_Make sure that our family, our friends are safe and when the time will come, I’ll come back to you. Always._

_With all my love,_

_Always yours,_

_Your broken Angel, Eve._

 

 

            Alex looked at Lena with shocked. The young Luthor got up and started walking back and forth in the living room. The silence was killing her, and she just snapped without real warning.

 

“I know! I’m a coward, first Sam and now Eve. I let women die or fight for me and I hid in my office. Working in my ivory tower. I tried this time; I even killed my own brother. But apparently even that I couldn’t do it right. What could I do? What could I say? We loved each other and couldn’t share it with the world. I was madly in love with my assistant, worse than one of Kara’s rom-com movies. I couldn’t help it, she was brilliant, kind, naïve and yet so clear-headed. I let my brother darken her soul because I’m weak! Love is a weakness! I shouldn’t have brought her in that mess. She was living a better life in CatCo!”

 

            Alex didn’t say a word, she got up and took Lena in her arms. The young Luthor started to fight before giving up and busted into tears. Alex calmed her, whispering kinds words in her ears, promising her that she will do everything to protect Eve and find Lex before it was too late.

 

“Now, you’ll change and go to bed.”

“I can’t let…” Tried Lena but Alex quieted her.

“I’ll sleep on the couch. I’m not going to let anyone pass me. She is safe, now. You saved her. Go to bed, she doesn’t want you to die of exhaustion.”

 

            Lena gave up. She went to see Eve one last time. She checked her vitals, took her hand in hers and after offering her a kiss on her forehead, Lena retreated herself to her room. Alex sat down on the couch where Lena was sitting. She kept an eye on Eve while texting Kelly and Kara.

 

_**Alex: I’m at Lena’s. She doesn’t need space. She needs her best friend.** _

_**Kara: What happened? Is she hurt? Did James try to get her back? Who do I have to kick into space?** _

_**Alex: Lex. Long story. She doesn’t need Supergirl, she needs her best friend, Kara. And I would die for the doughnuts from that food truck in Chicago.** _

_**Kara: Got the message. See you at breakfast. Please take care of her. G’night. Xxx** _

_**Alex: I will. Good night. Xxx** _

_**Alex: Ps: Don’t forget her favourite pastries this time.** _

_**Kara: I won’t.** _

 

            After a few minutes, her phone vibrated against her leg. At first, she thought it was Kara forgetting about something, but she couldn’t help smiling when she realised it was Kelly, sending her a picture of her with “Swiffer”, Kelly’s baby cocker spaniel, cuddling on the couch.

 

_**Kelly: We are missing you. Good night, director. :* :*** _

_**Alex: Missing you too, see you tomorrow night. Sweet dreams baby. :*** _

_**Kelly: Director Cheesy is back!** _

_**Alex: I was talking to Swiffer! :*** _

 

            After exchanging a few more message. Alex put her alarm and tried to catch some sleep. The night had been calm. Eve was still unconscious, but she was doing better than the night before. When Alex woke up, the first thing she saw was Lena fully asleep, her head on Eve’s left hand. Her tablet was abandoned next to her. Even with the position, which was clearly not comfortable, it was the first time that Alex was seeing Lena fully relax and peaceful. She put a blanket over her shoulders and decided to prepare some coffee while waiting for Kara’s arrival.

            When Kara arrived by the window, her arms were full of food. She had bought for an army. She was surprised to only find Alex in the kitchen.

 

“Did Lena already leave for work?”

“Nope. In her secret room with Eve.”

“Eve? What…”

“Breathe and let me explain before barging in the room and give everyone a heart attack.”

 

            Alex explained the situation without betraying Lena’s secrets. She did her best to calm down her little sister while in the other room, Lena was waking up bothering by something touching her cheek.

            When Lena opened her eyes, she remembered where she was. In her second, she was on her feet. Eve was waking up or seemed to be and her body was violently trembling. Lena tried to keep it cool but when the machines started to go all screaming, she called for Alex.

 

“I’m here. She is waking up. She is afraid. Talk to her. You need to calm her.” Explained Alex while working on the machines to turn them silent.

 

            Kara in the doorway was looking at the scene with shock, for the first time in her life with Lena, she felt useless and powerless. Lena didn’t need her.

 

“Hey, Eve, it’s me, your Lena. It’s ok. You are safe, now.”

“Keep going.” Encouraged Alex. “Talk to her, tell her about memories. Anything.”

 

            Lena was hesitating, she knew that Kara was here, now. She could feel her presence. Alex wouldn’t mind her words, she was already aware of her relationship with Eve, but Kara wasn’t, and it was one more lie, one more secret revealed in their friendship. It was painful but she couldn’t let Eve down, not this time. She kneeled on the floor, took Eve’s hands in hers and put her cheek on it. Looking at her lover trembling in her white sheets.

 

“My love, you remembered that day. It had been three long days without sleeping. We were in the lab. You were trying to find a way to reduce the negative effects of the Harun-El on human metabolism. You were so exhausted that you burnt your hand on a sun lamp. You’ve said nothing because you didn’t want to make us fell back on our schedule. You’ve worked for hours with your burnt hand until it was too much. You let me take care of you. You let me check your burn, clean it, banded it. You even accept to take a break  and then…”

“I kissed you.” Said a weak voice next to her.

 

            Lena was so caught in her story that she didn’t realise that Eve’s body was now peaceful and two beautiful azure orbs were staring at her with pride and love. The young Luthor jumped and her feet and kissed Eve softly, forgetting that they got an audience.

            Alex smiled and retreat discreetly from the room, pushing Kara toward the kitchen. A few minutes later, Lena emerged all smiling – a first in a long time – happy to share breakfast with her long-lost best friend and her girl’s saviour.

 

“She is asleep, again.” Said Lena softly.

“She needs to rest, she went through a lot, lately. Did she tell you where she was, this last month?”

“No. Just that Lex was alive and revengeful, nothing really new.”

“I thought you’ve killed him.” Said Kara surprised.

“Apparently the Devil is hard to kill.” Said Lena drinking her coffee.

 

            Lena decided to stay at home with Eve. Being afraid of her friends’ security, Alex decided to stay and protect them. Kara refusing to let her sister and her best friend facing the danger alone, the day ended up being a game’s and movie’s day in Eve’s room. During one of their food breaks, Eve explained everything to the other women. How Lex had planned to kill Lena and all her friends if Eve’s wasn’t following his willing. How she succeeded to escape him twice and how she ended up bleeding out on Lena’s doorstep because she didn’t know where to go. Kara who had been on fight mode the entire day, ready to call the police on Eve if she was trying anything, ended up hugging her when she finally realised that if half of Lex plan failed it was thanks to her and her bravery.

 

“I told you, guys!” Said Lena. “She…”

“…Is not a backstabber!” Said the two sisters in the same voice.

 

            They laughed the first honest one in a long time. Lena couldn’t let go of Eve’s hand. They weren’t safe yet, a psychopath ready to kill them was still on the loose but they were now all reunited and ready to fight as a family.

 

“It’s a girl’s night. Instead of texting her, sneakily, under the blanket, tell your girl to come.” Intervened Lena with a proud smile.

“That won’t bother anyone?”

“I’ll be the only single desperate soul of the night but I’m fine.”

“There are potstickers on their way.” Added Lena. “And we have to call Nia too. Without Brainy, she could team up with you!”

“Give me the blueberry pancakes!” Commanded Eve from the bed. “I need to eat some before Nia’s arrival! She is worse than you and the potstickers.”

“I didn’t know you were friends?” Intervened Lena surprised.

“We met once at IHOP and she took the last stack of blueberry pancakes. Never again!”

“Pancakes and Potstickers are on their way then.” Concluded Lena with a loving smile. “So, Kara, Kelly and Nia can come?”

“Ok. Fine.” Said Kara giving Eve the plate of pancakes. “But Kelly can come… If she brings Swiffer with her. I miss my best buddy.”

“And I’m replaced by a dog.” Mumbled Lena pretending to be hurt.

 

            Everyone laughed except Kara who pouted as hard as she could but without the willing result. Kelly joined them with Swiffer and a family box of potstickers in plus of the one ordered by Lena a few minutes earlier. Kara gave her blessing to Kelly, the reason, “anyone who feeds my stomach is family.” Nia arrived with a bottle of tequila and a pizza, jumping on the stack on pancakes as soon as she had great every woman in the room. This and the following girl’s night were promising to be folkloric and full of fights over the food. Hopefully, Lena was now prepared to face this war.

            Kara will continue to live between CatCo and saving the world. She will continue to keep an eye on Dreamer and Brainy even if they soon will be leaving the nest too. She will be trying to be happy, waiting for the love of her life coming and knocking at her doors with her hands full of potstickers boxes.

Alex and Kelly will continue to learn and discover each other. Trying to keep their rhythm even if their work and life will push them to speed up. They decided to focus on their story and let their siblings taking care of themselves while keeping an eye on them, just in case. After all, we are talking about James and Kara, here. The best magnet for troubles!

            Eve and Lena will learn to tame each other again, taking it slow, rebuilding brick by brick their love story, trying to forget about the target still on their back. They will enjoy every second of their life and make their possible to be happy no matter what obstacle life is throwing at them.

 

After all… _Together, we can do it all._

 

_25th-26th May 2019_

Je t’aime de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme. Ne perd jamais la flamme, ma belle Esmeralda.*: I love you with all my strength, with all my soul. Never lose the flame, my dear Esmeralda.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Do you want more? Or do I stop here? I could continue forever with Lena and Eve. :)  
> Don't hesitate to put some comment below! or Leave a kudos... :D
> 
> With Love,  
> Tesla HW.


End file.
